I don't want this
by MatureAndCute
Summary: When Hilary thought something that she thought was gone but now it came back haunting making her powers unstable.The bladebreakres are helpless about it.I don't no what this tittle n summary had 2 do with the fic but just read plz!kaihil! rated may change


Hi!I'm new n be kind 2 me plz!N I hope I can make more friends in here!N oh does any1 here nos hil2378?Well she's my sis n let's start!

Disclaimer:I no own beyblade or "Bring me to life" by Evanescence -cries in a corner-

Dedecatied to **natashya27 **(my sis is riting this fic 4 me well actually this is her plot n yeah she pity me cuz I can't make my own fic cuz I'm always doing something else n I'm lazy 2 type might as well give her this account) for her sending my sis the lyric of "bring me 2 life"

Kai n Ray-18

Tyson,Max n Hil-17

Kenny-16

Daichi-14

* * *

The bladebreakers were training at the dojo.Tyson and Max was battling each other testing Kenny's new thing that he put in their blades.Ray and Kenny was watching the battle betweem them,Daichi was rambling how easy it was to beat Tyson with his new improve Starta Dragoon and Kai was being well...Kai and Hilary was in the kicthen cooking lunch for the boys with Grandpa Granger. 

**In the Kicthen **

"Hey my little dudette,pass me some of that ketchup bottle will ya?"

"Okay ummm..G-man"That what Gramps Granger wants Hilary to call him and all of sudden Hilary's phone rang.

"Hello?"Hilary asked on her cell phone and still holding the ketchup bottle

"..."

"Look if this is some kind of stupid prank call I'm going to hang up!"

"Bring me to life"

"Wh-..What do you mean?!"

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors leading you down into my core"the other line said

"Wh-...Who are you?"Hilary asked in a scared whisper way

"Hello Haleigh or should I now say Hilary?"There was a gasp and and a "piang" and "what a cell phone would sound when you dropped it"sound heard from the dojo.The boys heard the sounds and ran to the kicthen and saw Hilary just standing there staring at nothing without even blinking and her mouth open and was having a hard time breathing.

"Yo Hil,what's up?You seem like you seen a ghost?"Daichi said at this the boys got even more worried

"Hey Gramps,what's up with Hil and why is she shaking a lot?"Tyson asked his grandpa

"Beats me little dude,all I know that her cell rang and she shouted some stuff about the phone called being a prank call and next she dropped the phone and the ketchup bottle(which was alredy empty and they need 2 buy some more)"

"Hey Hilary,don't scare us what's wrong?"Max said getting closer to Hilary and when he reached out for her with his hand.Hilary quicky slapped his hand away

"No!!!!Stay back!!Get away from me!!!"Hilary screamed breathing really heavily and had tears in her eyes and she was shaking a lot mostly her hands

"Hilary..."Max said getting more worried

"Hilary that's just Max he won't do anything to you"Ray said being calm but on the inside he's extremly worried since Hil was like a sister to him.Hilary just backed away sitting ina corner holding her knees near her chest and strated singing(in a whisper)

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors leading you down into my core __w__here I've became so numb without a __soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)Wake me up inside(I can't wake up)Wake me up inside(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark(Wake me up)bid my blood to run(I can't wake up)before I come undone(Save me)__s__ave me from the nothing I've become_

Hilary sang while tears rolled down her cheeks and making the boys and grandpa worried and making them confused

_Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me breathe into me and make me real bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)Wake me up inside(I can't wake up)Wake me up inside(Save me)call my name and save me from the dark(Wake me up)bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)before I co__me undone(Save me)save me from nothing I've became _

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't belive I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything without a thought without a voice without a soul don't let me die here there must be something more bring me to life _

_(Wake me up)Wake me up inside(I can't wake up)Wake me up inside(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark(Wake me up)bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)before I come undone (Save me)save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)I've been living a lie,there's nothing inside(Bring me to life)_

Hilary sang finished her song and started to stopped shaking that much.And _this time_, Ray got closer to her and his hand was put on her shoulder

"Hilary?"Ray asked worriedly.Hilary let out a gasp and she looked up to see the guys were worrying about her.She quickly stood up and shook her head

"Umm guys I think I gotta go home now"Hilary said panting hard as she just ran a thousand miles and ran back

"Hey did someone die in her family?"Tyson asked

"I don't know Tyson"Ray answered

"Maybe she'll tell us about it tomorrow"Kenny said and Kai who had kept quiet all this time thought 'Hmm..what's her probelm?'

"Okay let's get back to training"barked Kai

"But Kai we just trained"whined Tyson

"You want to have 100 laps around the house then?"

"Fine"Tyson gave in and all the boys except Kai went back to the backyard again.Grandpa Granger was cleaning the mess

"Hey my K-man the little dudette left her cell here"G-man(this is hil2378 that has been typing:Can i just rite his name like that?I'm kinda tired here) and tossed the phone to Kai

"Hn"was all Kai reply 'I'll give this back to her tonight'

**Somewhere on the street**

Hilary walked on still having hard time breathing and all of a sudden a guy come out of nowhere.

"Hey there babe,wanna do something fun?"The guy said

"No!!!"Hilary shaken form was taken in an angry form right now

"Awww...come on babe.There's nobody here"Hilary was getting angrier by thr second

"Oh you want some fun huh?What about this?"Hilary raiesd her right hand and cause the guy to raise from the ground and then moved her hand to the left and the guy was now in some garbages.

"Oh no,I did not just used them.I did just used my powers!"Hilary said as she shook her head looking at her hands and hurriedly ran back her home

**In Hilary's home**

Hilary was in her room crying and time was passing really fast and she didn't even knew it.It was now night time and yet she was still crying.A person was watching her from a rooftop through her window

"Hilary..."was all the person said and left

* * *

hil6912:Well was it intersting?Was the fic any good?Do you no who that person outside Hil's window?I do

hil2378:That cuz u asked me!It's my fic remember?

hil6912:Then why did u have 2 rite in my account?

hil2378:You r stupid like always.Didn't u mention that I pity u 4 having no talent in riting n beside u might as well just gaive me this account

hil6912:Why can't u used your account again?

hil2378:That's cuz I've got 2 much fic in there n I need place 2 put fav stories

hil6912:Ummm...whatever.So ppl review plz !

hil2378:Yes ppl plz review!plz!


End file.
